It is desirable to produce a chocolate confectionery product which has a degree of temperature tolerance, so that it can be enjoyed in hotter regions of the world. Typically, milk chocolate becomes soft and flows at temperatures in excess of 33° C. Many countries around the world often experience higher temperatures on a regular basis, thus requiring storage of products in refrigeration units. Furthermore, if a chocolate confectionery product is placed in a pocket of a garment which is being worn by an individual, the temperature of the pocket is often close to body temperature (approximately 36° C.).
It is an aim of an embodiment or embodiments of the present invention to overcome one or more of the problems of the prior art.